The Sleepover
by MakorraDictionary
Summary: Korra keeps getting haunted by nightmares about Amon. Is Mako the answer to her problem? One-shot.


**Korra is having nightmares about Amon. How will she be able to overcome her fears? Little bit of cute Makorra C;**

"AH!" Korra screamed. She sat bolt up on her bed. Her heart was pounding hard, and she was sweating. She observed her arms, and examined her face with her hands. Korra looked around the room. Just the bedroom. She gave out a relieved sigh. Naga was inside the room, now slightly awake by her owner's cry. Naga rested her head on Korra's lap, sniffing. Korra hugged her.

"Don't worry Naga," Korra whispered. "It was just a nightmare." Korra lied. And she was a terrible liar. She was worried. Korra had a nightmare about Amon again. Even though the war was over months ago, Korra was still haunted by him in her dreams. This time, she dreamt that Amon had taken Mako's bending away. Korra nearly cried in her sleep. The person she loved, losing one of the most vital things that he needed. Korra shook the memory away. It was too horrible to think about.

How was she going to cope with this? She had nightmares every day, each getting more terrible than the next. Naga was sniffing again, and found a trail of a tear that was dried up. Naga gave a small lick to wash it off. Korra patted Naga. Then, she had an idea. But she was hesitant about it. I mean, he was a GUY. And she was a GIRL. Sleeping on the same bed? Um…no. But he always found a way to comfort her. Korra was planning on checking on Mako, hoping that would take her nightmares away.

Korra stood up from her bed and headed out the door. Naga followed her.

"No, girl," Korra sighed. "Stay." Korra didn't want her pet to feel upset or lonely. She felt uncomfortable not bring Naga. What if something happened? What if Naga wasn't by her side? Maga felt the same way. She insisted on following her owner.

"Sorry, Naga," Korra whispered and gave her fur a ruffle. "Be quiet, now. I'll give you a treat later."

Naga wagged her tail. She LOVED Korra's treats. Korra would leave some of Pema's food in her pocket and give it to Naga afterwards. Naga watched with lonely eyes as her owner gave her one last smile and headed off.

Korra tiptoes quietly on the wooden floor. It creaked once in a while, and she didn't want to awaken Tenzin's family…Or Tenzin himself. He would be furious. What was he going to say? Tenzin wouldn't even approve of Korra sleeping with Mako. Tenzin would blast Mako off the island with one giant burst of air. Thinking about it, Korra regretted her choice. She took another step hesitantly. Should she do this? What if she's caught? What if…? What if…?

Before she knew it, she reached Mako's dorm-room. Korra stared at the closed door. Her fingers traced the handle. This was her choice. And it was a yes. Korra opened the screen door, anxious to wake Mako. He was sound asleep on his bed, wearing an undershirt, a blanket covering him to his waist. Korra sat on the bed. Mako was sleeping peacefully, snoring silently.

"Korra…" Mako said, dazed. Korra nearly hopped off the bed. Did he notice her? But his eyes were still closed. Was it possible? Was he dreaming about her. Mako smiled in his sleep. Korra sat back down and gave him a tender smile. She stared at his face. He was really handsome. She hadn't looked at him this close.

His eyebrows were arched ever so perfectly. His hair was spiky, yet cute in a way. And when he smiled…His lips were creased, and had smile wrinkles at the sides of his lips. Korra couldn't help but let her heart melt. Korra brushed his hair slowly.

"Korra…I've been meaning to tell you my whole life…" Mako muttered in his sleep. Korra gasped, much louder than she expected.

"Tell me!" Korra whispered loudly. Mako's eyes shot wide open. Korra let out a small yelp and hopped up his bed, falling to the floor, scooting away. Mako flew backward on his bed, his blanket flying. Korra stood up, Mako still sitting on his bed with a look of shock, confusion, and pure horror.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. BEDROOM?" Mako asked. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Korra had never heard a more puzzled yet fierce voice from Mako. Korra stumbled backwards. His voice hit like a boomerang. She's heard worse, but this one has a loud growl.

"I-I've had nightmares…I thought-"

"DID I EVEN ALLOW YOU IN HERE?" Mako yelled. Korra's eyes were swimming. A tear ran down her cheek. After all the fear she's been through. Nightmares…they were coming real. Korra fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. Her hands were already getting wet.

Mako faltered. What did he just do? Mako leaned down to her.

"Oh, Korra…" Mako said gently. "I'm so sorry…I was so surprised that I-" He wrapped his arm around her. Korra, however, pushed it away.

"You don't care, don't you?" Korra cried. Tears streamed down her face. Her voice was cracking. "I've been living in a complete nightmare! I'm being haunted, and you don't even care!" Mako understood her. Girls. Seriously. He insisted on letting his hand wrap around her shoulder. Korra needed all the support she can get.

"Listen, Korra…" Mako whispered in her ear. Her sobs were getting quieter, s if she was trying to listen. "I wasn't surprised like I wanted to kill you. I was surprised that the girl I've always loved was in my bedroom. I wasn't really meaning at yelling at you. I was yelling at myself, for not being prepared. And yelling at myself for being so crazy in front of you."

By now, Mako realized Korra wasn't crying anymore. Korra looked up Her eyes were still a bit wet, but she had the tiniest of smiles.

"You…you mean it?" Korra whispered quietly.

"Yep. Now I can't believe my crush is here crying. I thought she was a toughie," Mako chuckled. They both stood up. Korra crossed her arms. She didn't like being teased.

"Oh, yeah, cool guy?"

"Oh, yeah," Mako smiled. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sure she's been kissed there tons of times. Kissed there by her father, Tenzin, her mother…But Mako's…was special. Korra had a burning sensation in her. Her cheeks turned hot. She had a certain interest in her boots.

Mako was sitting on his bed, patting the space nest to him, ushering Korra to sit by him. Korra obeyed.

"So…why are you here?" Mako asked.

"I've been having nightmares…about Amon," Korra admitted. Mako nodded, like he understood. He had been having some nightmares, too. Many about Korra. "So I was wondering if…"

"You could sleep with me?" Mako chuckled. Korra's cheeks grew hotter than ever. She gave a tiny nod. Mako smiled. He hopped onto his bed, his arms behind his head.

"You're welcome, but leave before 7, or Tenzin with blow his top off," Mako said. Korra nodded in gratitude. She felt so awkward sleeping with a guy. She took off her boots and laid on the bed, her eyes already flickering.

"Good-night, Mako," Korra yawned.

"Good-night, Korra," Mako whispered, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Korra immediately fell asleep with the warm sensation sinking inside her.

Korra's eyes slowly opened to the sunlight beating on her face. She felt something on her. She looked down. Mako's arms were wrapped around her waist. Korra could get used to this. She looked at Mako. Mako was sound asleep, his lips brushing her neck. Korra gave a small smile. She could sleep a while longer.

Little did they realize they were watched. Jinora and Ikki peered through the door, watching the couple. The girls were supposed to invite them for an early breakfast, but they didn't expect _this_. Ikki bounced up and down eagerly as Jinora tried to calm her down but couldn't help but feel joy inside, too.

"Wow, they are so, so, so, CUUTTTEEEE~!" Ikki exclaimed.

"Shhh. Let's not tell dad…" Jinora sighed dreamily.

"Then what do we say…?" Ikki asked.

"Say they're busy sleeping…" Jinora whispered. "They might not be up soon." Jinora winked.

They weren't just the only one's spying on Mako and Korra. Asami stood behind the girls motionless. Her eyebrows knit. That was IT.

**So, what do u think? C; My second fanfiction storeh! Hope you like! Review or fave! (I'm all for Makorra, by the way C:)**


End file.
